The Kiss Of Death
by HALE PACK
Summary: The primeval team come to Leeds, and meet the Leeds ARC teams head of security Captain Molly T Cawood, and go to a haunted mansion called Kilda Destruc. Who will receive the kids if death!


Driving Down Motorway

"So where are we going again." Conner asked. He was wearing a red Jurassic park T-shirt, black waistcoat and skinny jeans, and his usual fingerless gloves and that.

"Well Lester said that where going to Kilda Destruc." Becker told him. He was wearing a navy blue T-shirt, with a light blue undone shirt, and black jeans and Nike trainer's.

"Well where's that." Connor asked sounding slightly bit confused.

"It's in Leeds you dive." Jess told him. She was wearing a brightly coloured T with a pair of black leggings, and some pink heals.

"Well how was I meant to know I've never been to Leeds." Connor said with a wine.

"Temple Parker, can you please stop twittering in my ear, and why couldn't you have gone in the car with Anderson." Becker asked sounding a bit annoyed.

"Well cause he wanted some alone time with Emily, and he also threatens to shoot me if I go any where near his car." Connor told Becker with a shudder at the threat, wondering if Matt would actually do it.

"Scaredy cat, so this means I'm stuck with you for two fricking hour's." Becker sighed.

"Well Becker think of it this way, at least you've got me and Jess, and not alone with Connor." Abby said as she patted his shoulder. She was wearing a grey vest and jacket with blue skinny jeans, with a pair of black boots.

* * *

One Hour Later

"Becker Becker Becker, Beck Becks." Connor repeated for the eleventh time, in five minutes.

"What do you want." Becker shouted as he took one of his earphones out.

"I need a wee." Connor said sounding desperate.

"Fine you can go where lost anyway, we'll ask this girl here, Jess will you ask." Becker asked as he popped his earphone back in.

"Okay, excuse me." Jess said to the girl, as Becker stopped the car.

"Yeah can I help you." The girl asked. She was wearing a black uniform, that looked a lot like Becker's, a black military boots and jacket with the logo YLARC (Young Leeds Anomaly Research Center.)

"Well he needs the toilet, and where a bit lost." Jess said pointing to Connor who was jiggling up and down.

"Follow me I can take you to my house, the names Captain Molly T Cawood by the way." Molly told the team.

"Well it's nice to meet you Captain, I'm Jess Parker, that's Connor Temple, Abby Maitland, and he's Captain Becker." Jess told the younger Captain as she pointed to the team.

"Well this is it toilets are through there, and I'll give you directions when your ready." Molly told them as Connor Jess and Abby all ran for them, and that only left the two Captain's. "So Captain Hilary Becker huh, heard lots about you during my training."

"Shush that don't know my first name." Becker said as he pulled Molly into the corner. "How old are you, you look no older than fifteen."

"I'm thirteen actually, the youngest severe fully trained solider." Molly said with a smirk.

"I thought I recognized the name Cawood, and not just for you as a solider heard you had a big gob on ya." Becker said as he smirked back.

"Molly Molly... we got a... new...one." Tom said as he came running in skidding to a halt. He was wearing a white T with a black waist coat, skinny jeans and fingerless gloves, a hat (the one Connor wore in season 1) and a pair of blue high top converse.

"Okay inhaler, Becker meet Tom our lead scientist, well it was nice meeting you but gotta go, and here's the directions." Molly told the older Captain.

"Thanks I guess." Becker said as he watched Molly run off.

"Hey where'd Molly go." Jess asked.

"Er this geek, who looked surprisingly like younger version of Connor came needing her for something, but she gave us the directions." Becker said as he waved the piece of paper up in the air that Molly had given him.

"So back to the car I guess." Connor said as he headed for the.

* * *

AUTHORS NOTE: HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT PLEASE REVIEW, FAVORITE AND FOLLOW.

HALE PACK


End file.
